


Admire and love you

by Recoveringjaddict5



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing in the Rain, Marriage Proposal, Romance, True Love, rain scene, redo, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recoveringjaddict5/pseuds/Recoveringjaddict5
Summary: Another What if in the rain fic. Basically if Lizzie and Darcy had worked it out the first time round.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Admire and love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valancyjane74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valancyjane74/gifts).



> This was meant to be a birthday present for Miss @valancyjane74 , I'm just a little over a month late for yours and Jane Austen's birthday!!!!!! <3 <3 :)  
> So Happy Belated my Dear!!!!! :)  
> Thank you VJ and Lindsay for all your help making this mooing raw cow into at least a ready for the store piece. Thank you both for the friendship you give me and your loving kindness and support. You both mean so much to me and I'm so thankful for you. :)
> 
> This is the first fic I've written and I haven't written anything at all since high school. I've been in love with pride and prejudice for 15 years and been reading fic that long too, so for the couple I love here ya go!

He stood under the gazebo, out from the rain.“In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.''

“ _ Sir _ !!!! Do you mean to tell me you like me?! I thought you hated me? Are you saying that your constant  _ gaze _ ... is due to your interest, rather than your disapproval and derision?” She says in utter confusion.

“B-B-Beautiful!!” He stuttered in response. 

“ _ You _ said I was tolerable - yet ‘not tolerable enough to tempt  _ you’ _ !” she cried.

He sobered and recovered from his shock. “I -I was hoping you hadn’t heard that... I believe you to be the most b b-beautiful woman I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting, Miss Bennett.” He rushes out. He then pauses and pulls back his shoulders and takes a harrowing breath “I apologize; I was wretchedly annoyed with Bingley, at the time. He’s forever making me dance and attend parties! I’m -” He broke his intense gaze. He looked around at the rain falling around them and then down at his feet. He couldn't look at her as he said “I’m actually quite sh-sh-shy and largely uncomfortable in crowds”…He takes a moment to slowly breathe in and out after the rush of words. ”Predatory mothers and their covetous daughters are always trying to catch me and I’m constantly on my guard.” He complains. “You understand I’m not merely responsible for myself, I’m also responsible for the well-being of hundreds of people, whom I must constantly consider when making all professional and personal decisions.” He vents in frustration. 

“Pardon, Allow m-me to apologize for any discomfort and misconception I unfortunately inflicted. Ms. Elizabeth, may we start over?”

“Mr Darcy, I’m not entirely certain how such a thing is made possible; Your deliberate undoing of my sister's chance at happiness is far too big of a hindrance! Did you indeed separate Mr. Bingley and my sister?!”

He looked down, before returning his attention to her lovely face. Taking in for a mere moment just how lovely in face and person Miss Elizabeth Bennet truly was. Thinking that he feels brave enough in his own vulnerability, in order to begin the procedure that will allow her to understand him and all that has occurred. He steadies himself and begins.

  
  


“I thought I was doing a service to a friend. Bingley falls in and out of the idea of love so easily; I did not wish for him to lead your sister on or him get hurt himself by his own carelessness. Your eldest sister seems lovely but she seemed indifferent to him. I watched them most carefully and realized that his attachment was much deeper than hers.” 

“That’s because she’s shy!!!! She barely shows her true feelings to  _ me _ \- let alone in such matters of the heart!” She exclaims.

Darcy’s face shows the utter mortification radiating through his very marrow.

“My sincerest apologies, ma’am! I shall do everything in my power to fix this great misunderstanding of mine - I swear.” He exudes with unmitigated earnestness. 

She looked at his wet, open face; his heart shone through his every word, his every gesture. She ran through all the disagreements and reasons she disliked him in the first place. His pride could be forgiven as he clearly was able to ask forgiveness. She thought of his rude behavior to others, which she now realized was simply his shyness, as he had divulged.

She thought of her own interactions with Mr Wickham in contrast and how easily he told his sad tale; after  _ mere _ hours of acquaintance! This now seemed to depict a troubling,unnerving and suspicious decision to trust a relative stranger with  _ Such _ intimate details! It was an obvious attempt to invoke her own sympathy with a tale that now seemed completely out of character of the man in front of her and who was a dear close friend of the amiable Mr. Bingley. It was inconceivable that the kind, congenial Mr. Bingley could be friends with the heartless cad that Wickham had described Mr. Darcy as.

She then remembered her encounters truly in Mr. Darcy’s presence: how he always seemed to be smirking at her, now she realized he was pleased by her company, not judging her as lesser. 

Suddenly hopeful at these realizations, she peeked back up to Darcy’s face, and was struck with the feeling that she found him superbly handsome… with the gentlest eyes! He stared at her lips, and she at his; after a moment their lips touched, ever so slightly and gently. The feelings overwhelmed them both. It was all so new and she wanted to stay there forever, within his arms. His hand went to cradle her neck as the kiss deepened further. Their breaths hitched as her hands tangled through his hair. Their eager lips and tongues expressed what they were still unable to put into words. The souls of the couple felt a sense of rightness fit into place within their hearts. The kiss intensified and both were drowning with the influx of feelings. Tasting further and holding tighter they continued on for quite a while. 

After a desperate kiss of some consequence in the rain, they blinked dumbly at each other. Both enjoyed what had occurred immensely; however both were abashed from their wantonness. 

They stepped apart and shyly looked at their feet then bravely looked into eachothers eyes still mildly breathless from the kiss, he asked to take her hand. He then enquired: “Miss Elizabeth, might I have the opportunity to court you?! Properly?!”

A dazzling smile quickly appeared on both their faces.

She realized that she wanted (most fervently!) to know the real him. 

“Yes, Mr. Darcy; I would quite like that!”

He took her hand and kissed it, a huge grin wreathed across his handsome face,

“Perhaps we should undertake to find a chaperone?!”

“Yes, Mr. Darcy, that is an excellent idea.” She blushed.

“Miss Bennet; I would sincerely like us to work through our misunderstandings of one another. I know - for my part - I have constantly admired you for your very fine eyes and your intelligence of wit.“ 

“Thank you, Mr. Darcy. Were you truly just proposing a mere moment ago?“ she giggled.

“Yes, Miss Elizabeth... I believe I was, but let us focus on getting to know one another first...”

“May I have your arm, so we may walk back to the parsonage?” Luckily the rain had started to cease.

“Yes, Mr Darcy; you may!“ she smiled. Allowing his arm to enclose her own.

“Mr Darcy, I must tell you I am still reeling from this day - it’s rather too much to take in, you understand!” She nervously said.

“I do understand... may I call you Elizabeth?”

“Yes, you may.”

“Elizabeth, it’s quite a lot to process myself, also. I was positive in my belief that you knew how I felt; but I see I’ve done a poor job of revealing my feelings to you. I shall work most diligently, to do better for you! You are a woman well worth pleasing.I do hope to please you, Elizabeth. I’m perfectly happy to oblige you in all matters.”

“I know I’ve been a selfish creature all my life. I was raised with good principles but left to my own devices, growing more introverted with each passing year. My own family has been just as embarrassing (as you’ve doubtless noted);I am truly sorry I thought ill of your family when mine have been equally as cumbersome in their behavior. My deepest wish is that you will be my wife and that we will be blissfully happy!”

“Mr. Darcy, that would be a lovely endeavour: but, Sir, let us get to know one another,” she smirked.

“Tell me more of your life, sir.” As they slowly walked the grounds of Rosings on the way back to the parsonage.

He smirked, nodding. “Well, I am seven and twenty, the eldest child of Anne and George Darcy. I studied at Eton and Cambridge. I’m from Pemberley, in Derbyshire. I have one younger sister who is sixteen, named Georgiana, and we have a hunting dog called Bryan. I’m best friends with Charles Bingley, whom I met at university... And I am a total and complete fool for one Miss Elizabeth Bennet.”

She giggled. “Very humorous! I meant, tell me of your life experiences; your hobbies and thoughts, and so forth?” she raised an expectant eyebrow.

“If you insist, madame - Although’ I’m certain you have far more interesting stories to tell! I want to know everything about you, Elizabeth.”

“If you’re to call me by my Christian name, may I call you by yours?”

His grin widened. “Fitzwilliam. But you may call me William if it pleases you.”

“Well, William... do tell me more.”

They walked in felicitous companionship as they shared their families histories, and hobbies, and thoughts of the world.

  
  
  


A few weeks later when they had both happily returned to Meryton, they were walking in the garden of Longbourn in full view of Mrs. Bennet, laughing as they went.

As soon as Darcy had returned to his rooms at Rosings he wrote a letter to Mr.Bennet sharing with the Meryton gentleman just what his intentions were and that Elizabeth had agreed to court him, and that they would both be returning to Meryton in the next week and that he would happily discuss all this with the father in person when they arrived. Mr. Bennet agreeing to this since Mr. Darcy was such a formidable man he could deny him nothing. LIzzy relieved him of any misgivings when she told her papa that Mr. Darcy wasn’t proud at all, that we misjudged him, and that they were so similar. It was agreed that Lizzy and Mr. Darcy could court as long they needed to get to know one another. Darcy had also quickly written to Bingley explaining how he was wrong and that Miss Bennet would be quite glad to hear from him again if Bingley was still so inclined. 

As they walked in the garden Darcy hoped that the time for courting would soon be at an end, after getting to know his Elizabeth the past few weeks he was more eager than ever to actually wed her. 

Jane and Bingley Invited Darcy and Lizzy to walk to Oakham Mount. Both couples gave each other wide berths to chaperone one another. Darcy and Lizzie were in the back of the group. The couple had become so close in the past few weeks that they had become each other's most trusted confidant. 

Lizzy smiled as she looked up to Mr. Darcy. “William what is on your mind on this sunny day?”

“I believe my thoughts were only of you.” He expressed himself as warmly as a man violently in love. She saw the heartfelt delight on his face.

“ And what good sir are you thinking about me ?”

“I’ve been meditating on the pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow.” He cheekily grinned at her.

She smiled at him and giggled.” Ha charming indeed William, I thought another topic was perhaps on your mind?” 

He chuckled and looked at his feet, cleared his throat and looked back at the lovely Elizabeth.

“Well truthfully I wanted to tell you how much I’ve enjoyed starting the process of getting to know you better Elizabeth. I wanted to impart on you how dear your company is to me. 

I must tell you…..

I have to tell you…….. you have bewitched me body and soul, and I love... love... love you and never wish to be departed from you from this day on.” He breathed out.

She stared at the man before her, who she had come to hold in a cherished place in her heart.

Elizabeth smiled at him and bravely said that she loved him too. With a smile on her face and a tear in her eye, He kneeled down and asked “Well then Miss Elizabeth may I have the honor of being your husband?” 

She wiped her tear and laughed. “Yes a thousand times yes!!”

They sealed their bond with a sweet promise of the joy that was to come, with a tender kiss.

The lovely couple held hands as they walked on. 

With the absolute joy in her heart Lizzie decided to tease her fiance. “When did you begin to love me William?”

“I cannot fix on the hour or the spot, or the look,or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew I had begun.” He grinned down at her.

“Did you admire me for my impertinence ?” Her eyes twinkled.

“For the liveliness of your mind I did!!” He bantered back.

She gave her intended a sweet kiss on his cheek and on their merry way they went. For they had a special license to get and a wedding to devise but more importantly they had a life of love and humor to build.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> This is public domain so Jane can have it if she wants it but she won't!!!!


End file.
